1. Field
The present invention is generally related to chisels. More particularly, the application relates to chisels having an improved cutting blade.
2. Description of Related Art
Chisels typically include a blade with a sharp cutting edge and a handle. The handle has an end adapted to be struck by another tool, such as a hammer so that the sharp cutting edge can be used for carving, shaving, or cutting work pieces. In some chisels, a direction and/or angle for using the chisel can be limited to a position of the cutting edge and/or the location of the struck end relative to the striking edge.